L'amour est un soleil brûlant
by Eya Corona
Summary: Elle était partie là-bas, vers les îles hostiles et les mers mouvementées des vikings. Vers lui. Harold. [OS Mericcup, pour leur première fois]


**Commentaires de l'auteur :  
**

**Voici une fic que j'ai écrit il y a un an, environ. Du temps où j'adorais le couple Mericcup, MeridaxHarold... je l'aime toujours, d'ailleurs !**

**J'avais donc envie de partager ma petite œuvre, en espérant que cela plaise aux plus osé(e)s. Oui, car ma fic serait en MA, car elle contient des scènes explicites de sexe, je préviens. Je ne pense pas avoir écrit de façon obscène, comme lorsque je vois certaines fois, avec des mots vulgaires et tout le tralala... Nan, c'est moche, ça, et je n'avais pas envie non plus de faire un truc soft, alors voilà : du lemon Mericcup, avec amour, passion, câlins et tout !**

**Disclaimer : HTTYD est à DreamWorks ainsi qu'à Cressida Cowel, et Rebelle à Disney/Pixar.**

**Personnages : Merida x Harold (le Harold dans Dragons 2 attention, car celui du 1 était trop petit pour... vous savez)**

**Petit mot de fin : N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si ça vous a plu !  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**L'amour est un soleil brûlant  
**

Elle se rongeait les ongles, depuis quelque temps. Elle avait son épée aussi, et s'en servait pour frapper le mobilier, surtout le lit. Sa mère avait bien essayé de la raisonner, de lui convaincre que sa manucure allait en souffrir tout comme le mobilier, mais c'était peine perdue. Merida n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude.

Alors Élinor s'était assise auprès d'elle, lui avait retiré l'épée avec le mélange de douceur et de fermeté que seule une reine pouvait lier, et lui avait parlé. Sans Fergus, sans les triplets. Sans personne opportune qui aurait pu les déranger. Non, elles n'étaient qu'elles deux, la mère et la fille.

Merida avait rougi, un peu parfois, beaucoup souvent. Élinor avait souri par moments, et ri, aussi. Un petit moment de complicité. Personne ne sut de quoi elles discutaient.

Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que la princesse disparut le lendemain sous l'œil fier de la reine. Droit là-bas, vers les îles hostiles et les mers mouvementées des vikings.

Vers _lui_.

* * *

Merida se statufia devant la porte d'Harold. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire. Ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Toquer ? Appeler ? Ou attendre qu'il sente sa présence et ouvre la porte ? Laisser le destin se charger de sa vie, comme il l'avait souvent fait ?

Non, plus maintenant. Le destin n'allait pas la piéger de nouveau. Plus jamais.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors, elle se décida.

Lentement, elle ouvrit la porte, sans frapper, ni rien. Elle glissa la tête dans la pièce et s'immobilisa.

« Oh noon... »

Harold était bien dans la pièce. Il ne l'avait pas vue. Il ne l'avait pas entendue. C'était pour cela qu'il était en train de se déshabiller.

Merida n'osait plus bouger. Elle se contentait de regarder, fascinée, l'adolescent qui se dévêtait. Elle resta coite devant les muscles de son torse : étrangement, elle n'avait jamais imaginé son ami ainsi.

Mais était-il vraiment son ami ? Car Merida sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ses joues la cuisaient et ses paumes étaient moites. Sa respiration était précipitée et sa gorge sèche. Dans son bas-ventre, elle eut comme l'impression qu'une fournaise se réveillait.

Il lui tourna alors le dos, et elle se mordit la lèvre. Fort.

Les muscles de son dos ondulaient sous la peau en une valse envoûtante, tandis qu'il rangeait tranquillement ses vêtements, inconscient du regard brûlant que la jeune femme portait sur lui.

Merida hoqueta misérablement et se cacha les yeux. Mais pour se cacher, elle fut obligée d'enlever sa prise au mur. Et sans prise au mur, elle perdait son équilibre.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment devant un Harold ébahi et torse nu, et une silhouette rousse en tomba avec un petit cri. Le jeune homme se précipita et releva Merida, dont la vision était totalement obscurcie par ses cheveux bouclés.

- Merida... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harold.

Il remarqua que la jeune femme était totalement rouge, et qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui... je... ça va... chuis désolée, Harold... j-je... par-pardon...

- Y a pas à être désolée ! Je suis juste légèrementsurpris que tu sois dans ma chambre.

Merida jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme et se cacha le visage. Il était toujours torse nu et elle fondait carrément devant les fines tablettes de chocolat.

- Heu... Ha-Harold.. ? fit-elle d'une voix un peu plaintive.

- Oui ?

- T-tu... tu es...

Elle pointa du doigt son torse tout en évitant de regarder. Harold se jeta un coup d'œil et devint aussi rouge que la jeune femme. Il balbutia une excuse inintelligible et chercha une couverture des yeux pour pouvoir se cacher.

- Non ! s'écria soudain Merida, le faisant sursauter. T-tu es... très bien comme ça...

Harold rougit encore plus, si c'était possible. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire... ?

- Q-quoi ? balbutia-t-il, rouge tomate.

Merida se tordit les mains, baissa la tête, dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Puis n'y tint plus.

- Oh et puis, merde, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle s'avança alors pour plaquer ses paumes contre le torse de Harold et ses lèvres touchèrent celles du jeune homme. D'abord surpris, il commença par la repousser vainement.

Mais Merida ne comptait pas abandonner. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle le connaissait. Un an que la passion la dévorait vivante. Un an qu'elle se consumait pour lui. Elle en avait mal. Elle voulait savoir si lui ressentait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle possédait.

Alors, la main d'Harold se posa délicatement dans ses cheveux et la caressa.

Elle frémit. Un trop-plein de sensations déferlait en elle. Mais cette fois, aucune présence de douleur. Elle se sentait bien, là, dans les bras chauds de son ami. Elle aurait voulu y rester pour toujours, sentir sa peau hâlée contre la sienne, plus pâle. Elle aurait voulu prolonger le contact de sa main parcourant à présent son cou, descendant vers son dos.

Elle hoqueta alors et leurs lèvres se séparèrent, à contrecœur.

La main d'Harold venait de défaire le lien de sa robe bleue. Elle s'agrippa alors désespérément à son vêtement, de peur qu'il ne tombe et ne dévoile ce qu'il y avait en dessous.

- Hé ! fit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Désolé ! s'excusa Harold. Je.. je ne voulais pas, je te jure que... pardon..

- Non, ça va, dit alors Merida avec un sourire. Préviens juste la prochaine fois.

Sur ces mots, elle se recolla à lui et arrêta de s'agripper à sa robe comme une pieuvre à son rocher. Le vêtement descendit légèrement, lui créant un joli décolleté. Mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas, tout à sa hâte de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Harold lui saisit les hanches, plus fermement cette fois, et elle le poussa pour qu'il se retrouve acculé contre le mur. Harold écarquilla les yeux en sentant les mains douces mais fortes de la jeune femme venir se poser à sa ceinture.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui pour lui demander son accord, non. D'un geste fébrile des mains, elle jeta la ceinture du jeune homme dans un coin, puis ses doigts fins s'arrêtèrent aux boutons du pantalon.

Merida tremblait.

Alors, elle leva les yeux vers son compagnon, le regard incertain. Il lui renvoya son regard, mais eut un léger sourire. Il saisit les mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes, presque aussi fines mais plus masculines, recouvertes de minces estafilades sûrement dues aux dragons sauvages. Il l'aida à déboutonner son pantalon, et durant le processus, Merida aperçut une certaine bosse.

Présente pour elle seule.

Lorsque Merida comprit cela, sa respiration s'accéléra de plus belle, et, sans prévenir, elle saisit le dos de la tête d'Harold d'une main, l'embrassant passionnément, tandis que l'autre serpentait jusque dans le caleçon du jeune homme. Il retint un sursaut de surprise lorsque la main chaude saisit son membre bien à l'étroit dans son vêtement, puis se laissa aller alors que son partenaire le caressait sensuellement.

Les sensations déferlaient, vives, pointues, mais ô combien bénéfiques. Harold s'abandonnait totalement à Merida, et il sentait ses jambes fléchir alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses gémissements de plaisir.

Et ils n'étaient même pas encore dénudés...

Merida sentit brutalement la langue d'Harold tenter d'entrer dans sa bouche, et elle accepta volontiers cette nouvelle sensation. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent, leurs salives se joignirent, leurs langues se touchèrent, et tous deux ne pensaient plus à tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient encore à résoudre.

Ils devaient vivre l'instant présent.

Merida craignait qu'Harold ne cesse son baiser, Harold craignait que Merida ne cesse son toucher. D'ailleurs, ce ne fut pas la jeune femme qui mit fin à cet attouchement, mais Harold qui saisit alors la robe de son partenaire pour la faire descendre tout doucement. Merida retira sa main, pour regarder avec inquiétude les prunelles vert sombre de son amant. Lorsqu'il lui dévoila enfin la poitrine...

Et si ses seins n'étaient pas à son goût ? Peut-être les préférait-il plus volumineux... Les siens étaient petits, jeunes et ronds comme deux pommes. Ses tétons étaient petits également, mais tout roses en leur bout, et en ce moment, ils se dressaient, emplis d'émoi.

Et les yeux d'Harold étaient, eux, emplis d'amour. Aucun regret ni désarroi.

Soudain, son regard dériva derrière Merida, et il aperçut la porte grande ouverte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se détacha à contrecœur de la jeune femme qui ne comprit pas sur le coup.

Elle ne saisit réellement que lorsqu'il referma la porte d'un geste brusque et se retourna vers elle.

- Si quelqu'un nous voit, on est cuits, expliqua-t-il, son regard vert dardant sur elle leur flamme ardente.

Et il fondit sur elle comme un rapace sur sa proie.

Ce ne fut plus Merida qui plaquait le jeune homme contre le mur, ce fut l'inverse. Harold la prit dans ses bras d'un geste vif et elle se sentit comme décoller du sol, des mains fermes au creux de ses hanches dénudées. Les lèvres du jeune homme saisirent tendrement le bout d'un mamelon et le sucèrent avec autant de douceur. Merida, le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés, attrapa vigoureusement les cheveux de son partenaire entre ses doigts, l'obligeant à se baisser encore vers elle, la tête presque coincée dans la jeune poitrine.

La langue du jeune homme titillait, léchait, suçait voluptueusement ses tétons et Merida avait fermé les yeux, laissant ses sens remplir le dessus sur sa conscience. Par les dieux celtiques et vikings, comme c'était bon...

De son côté, Harold était légèrement surpris par l'élasticité des seins de son amante, et il s'appliquait aveuglément à répondre aux gémissements plaintifs produits par la gorge de Merida. D'une main, il malaxait l'autre sein et de l'autre, il lui tenait la taille.

- Harold... gémit faiblement Merida entre deux soupirs, j'en peux plus...

- Moi non plus, répondit-il en s'arrachant de la poitrine dressée.

Les mains encore plus tremblantes de Merida saisirent le pantalon de son compagnon et le baissèrent vivement ; Harold fit de même avec la robe de la jeune femme. Leurs deux vêtements tombèrent à leurs pieds, aussi vite rejoints par leurs sous-vêtements.

La rousse fut de nouveau plaquée contre le mur avec un gémissement, et elle enroula sensuellement ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire, soutenue entre ciel et terre par les mains du jeune homme sur ses fesses rondes.

Elle pouvait sentir, juste entre ses jambes, le membre en érection du jeune homme frôler son clitoris, et elle ferma les yeux, enfouissant ses ongles dans les cheveux bruns. Harold, de son côté, l'embrassait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, mêlant leur salive et leurs émotions, leurs esprits et leurs corps. Bientôt, il ne la soutint plus que d'une main, utilisant l'autre pour la toucher à l'endroit de son anatomie la plus intime. Et cet endroit précis était fichtrement trempé...

Il commença à farfouiller dans les poils pubiens roux de sa compagne, et il l'embrassa pour ne pas qu'elle voit ses joues rouges. Il n'en revenait pas. Il la touchait… à cet endroit-là ! Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir. Mais il la sentait ployer dans ses bras et gémir dans sa bouche. Ses jambes étaient enroulées autour de son dos et elles tremblaient, et il ne la supportait presque plus qu'avec une main, utilisant les muscles qu'il s'était fait durant ses dernières années.

Le bas-ventre de Merida était chaud, bouillant, et mou. Cette sensation sous ses doigts était assez amusante mais pas dérangeante. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait, à vrai dire. Mais il dénicha bien une entrée.

Il comprit qu'était-là le vagin de l'écossaise, et il y entra prudemment un doigt. Ca glissait tout seul, à vrai dire. Le résultat fut prodigieux : Merida se tendit brutalement et quitta la bouche fiévreuse d'Harold, poussa un cri.

- Oh Harold… gémit-elle, de la sueur perlant de son front, les yeux à demi-ouverts et les jambes tremblantes de plus belle. Pitié, encore… encore…

Il obéit à son ordre et enfonça son doigt plus profondément en elle, et elle gémit faiblement.

- Encore… Encore ! supplia-t-elle.

Cédant, il sortit son doigt d'elle pour entrer de nouveau, plus vigoureusement et avec deux doigts cette fois. Merida ne produisait presque plus aucun son tellement elle était aux anges.

Elle se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir. Le plaisir qui montait de son sexe était trop important et elle fléchissait, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids. Alors elle se raccrocha à Harold, qui bougea ses doigts en elle, produisant une nouvelle vague de torture exquise.

- Harold... j-je... murmura-t-elle dans son oreille alors que ses lèvres descendaient vers son cou, le couvrant de milles et un baisers, je voulais t'le dire d-depuis si l-longtemps... J-je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harold entra de nouveau dans la partie de son corps qui semblait brûler comme un chardon ardent. Elle grogna de plaisir et le jeune homme arrêta ses caresses pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Moi aussi, lui souffla-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les paupières, rencontrant ce regard qu'elle aimait à en perdre la tête, à n'en rester plus qu'une flamme qui se consumait, une flamme sourde, muette, aveugle, un feu trépassant. Elle sourit alors, d'un sourire pur, vrai, puis laissa échapper un rire.

- Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu pour ça, tu n'me croirais pas !

Harold attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et l'entortilla.

- Je pense que je ressentais la même chose…

- Je t'aime, Harold, sortit brutalement la jeune femme avec un air des plus sérieux. Et je veux… j'veux… que… tu sais, c'est ma première fois, mais…

- C'est ma première fois aussi, Meri, avoua-t-il en rougissant encore. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer.

- Prouve-le moi, ordonna-t-elle fermement.

À ses mots, elle ferma les yeux et plaqua encore ses lèvres contre celles d'Harold, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Il la souleva de terre pour la poser sur son lit, comme si elle était en verre. Il avait peur de la briser. Un rien pouvait arriver.

Mais Merida n'était pas une poupée, elle était une princesse guerrière, et lui, un viking, quoique légèrement trop maigre. Elle voulait plus.

Elle conduit Harold au-dessus d'elle, impatiente à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, et sentit de nouveau le sexe chaud du jeune homme heurter le sien, plus que mouillé. Elle garda son regard bleu fixé sur le vert émeraude, tandis que leurs bassins se rapprochaient petit à petit, encore plus près...

Merida laissa échapper un cri plaintif de douleur alors que sa virginité se brisait, et pourtant elle soutint son regard et serra encore plus fort ses jambes autour des hanches d'Harold, ses bras autour du cou du garçon. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'une nouvelle écharde de douleur remontait le long de sa moelle épinière, provenant tout droit de son bas-ventre.

- Ça va, Meri ? demanda, inquiet, le viking.

Angoissée à l'idée qu'il s'extirpe d'elle, la jeune femme serra plus fort encore ses jambes, au risque de le coincer dans son corps.

- Continue, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. T'arrête pas.

Alors Harold continua. Il la pénétra alors totalement, et ce ne fut plus un grognement de douleur qui surgit de la gorge de Merida, mais un soupir de plaisir.

Harold, uniquement rompu par son instinct, commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, rentrant, ressortant de la jeune femme qui avait maintenant fermé les yeux et s'était abandonnée au jeune homme.

Elle le sentait au plus profond de son être. C'était une sensation étrange, presque une torture. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête et elle ne parvenait plus qu'à sentir le membre de son partenaire dans son vagin.

Elle le sentait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle le sentait réellement.

Son parfum s'infiltrait dans ses narines, lui embrumant encore le cerveau, sa bouche était collée contre la sienne, lui transmettant encore de son être, leurs corps s'emboîtaient à merveille, ruisselants de sueur et d'envie...

« Que cela ne s'arrête jamais » pria Merida.

Harold donna alors un puissant coup de bassin, et elle poussa un cri. Il était heureux, oh que oui, il était heureux. Comblé.

Merida décida alors qu'elle en avait assez d'être sous son compagnon. D'un brusque coup de bassin, elle se colla encore plus au jeune homme, le faisant vaciller en arrière, et il s'étala dans les couvertures, la jeune femme au-dessus de lui. Harold, interloqué, la regarda quelque secondes.

Ses longues mèches rousses lui tombaient devant le visage, trempées comme si Merida venait de sortir du bain, et elles atterrissaient en cascade sur les joues d'Harold, le chatouillant. Il lui sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire, puis se redressa.

Hanches contre hanches. Merida le chevauchait. Harold était son dragon, elle était la cavalière, et c'était elle qui ordonnait.

Dans cette position, elle sentait d'autant plus le membre de son âme sœur dans son vagin. Il lui sembla que ça lui remontait jusqu'à l'estomac mieux, jusqu'aux seins (oui, elle aime exagérer). Le pénis d'Harold était donc profondément en elle et elle savait qu'il pouvait ricocher au moindre de leurs gestes contre sa paroi. Elle envisagea cela avec un sourire coquin.

- T'es mon dragon, à présent, murmura langoureusement Merida à l'oreille d'Harold dont le sourire s'élargit.

- Et toi, ma féroce guerrière, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle rit d'un rire pur, et Harold plaça ses mains sur sa taille, explorant l'incroyable vallée qu'était son ventre, chatouillant la crevasse de ses hanches, titillant la magnifique colline de ses petits seins, caressant son visage doux, et encore.

« Qu'elle est belle » s'étonna-t-il pour la énième fois. Elle était sa déesse tueuse. Sa folle de sexe. Il retint un éclat de rire alors qu'il pensait « folle de sex », car c'était bien ce qu'était en train de devenir Merida. Mais en même temps, elle avait raison.

Que c'était bon !

Elle remua alors soudainement des hanches en appuyant ses paumes contre le torse du jeune homme, et ce fut une explosion de saveurs qui le firent gémir, à la grande satisfaction de l'écossaise.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? murmura Harold, la voix coupée.

Merida ne répondit pas, mais sa réponse fut d'autant plus satisfaisante : elle se pencha sur le jeune homme, ses cheveux l'enveloppant de toute part, et s'empara de sa bouche, lui vola un baiser, puis un deuxième, à n'en plus finir. Tandis que de ses lèvres s'échappaient sa langue rose qui s'entremêlait avec celle d'Harold, son bassin remuait furieusement, leur arrachant des soupirs. Il la serra dans ses bras, la plaquant contre son long torse ; il adorait cette sensation de ses seins contre sa peau.

Ils finirent enlacés dans une embrassade effrénée, leurs corps toujours emboîtés, par les sens, par l'esprit. Et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient de bouger, c'était pour que Merida se colle de nouveau à Harold, toujours plus passionnée.

Leur première fois fut donc... très mouvementée.

.

Cela commença par un toquement à la porte.

- Fils, il est l'heure du réveil, tu as assez dormi comme ça. Ton dragon te réclame !

Merida, plongée dans ses rêves doux, n'entendit rien. Pas plus qu'Harold, qui, dans son sommeil, s'était encore rapproché de la jeune femme dans une posture assez burlesque.

Le toquement reprit, intensifié.

- Je te le répète, plus de grasse-matinée, Harold !

Le jeune homme grogna et ouvrit un oeil mi-énervé, mi-las.

- J'vais arriver, P'pa, fit-il, la voix pâteuse.

- Dépêche-toi, Harold !

Apparemment, son père ne l'avait pas entendu et recommençait ses coups frénétiques à la porte. Harold, maintenant amplement réveillé, fit une grimace, puis son regard tomba sur Merida, nue à côté de lui, et il écarquilla les yeux. Et jura.

- Et merde...

Au moment où Stoïck ouvrait la porte, fatigué que son unique fils ne réponde pas.

Harold sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa vivement une couverture et en recouvrit Merida qui s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle tomba du lit, encore à moitié endormie, et s'empêtra dans le drap.

Harold, qui avait suivi sa chute du regard, se tourna vers son père qui avait les yeux ronds et l'air de ne pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Heuuu P'pa, c'est pas ce que tu crois... mentit pitoyablement Harold en essayant de se reprendre.

Mais Stoïck leva sa main pour réclamer le silence, et ignora les jurons particulièrement sonores de Merida et le visage rouge de son fils.

- Premièrement, Harold, j'en ai rien à faire de tes histoires d'amour, deuxièmement, ça m'intéresse si c'est avec une princesse écossaise, troisièmement, r'habille-toi.

Horriblement gêné, Harold courut presque pour récupérer son pantalon et l'enfila maladroitement. Derrière lui, Merida avait finalement réussi à s'extirper de la couverture et se l'était enroulée autour d'elle comme une robe. Ses joues étaient entièrement pourpres et rivalisaient avec sa chevelure.

Stoïck se racla la gorge.

- Princesse, j'espère que vous avez signalé à votre père que vous étiez avec mon fils la nuit dernière...

Merida prit une grande inspiration.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait... dit-elle, légèrement coupable.

Puis elle se ravisa :

- Mais je l'ai dit à ma mère !

- Harold, tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

Son fils écarquilla les yeux de façon presque comique.

- C'est que... j'ai pas eu le temps, tu vois...

- Harold, je veux te voir dans dix minutes en bas, ordonna Stoïck alors que Merida baissait la tête. Et pas de nouvelles papouilles, d'accord, fils ?

- Ouais, P'pa... fit le jeune homme avec une grimace.

Stoïck sortit d'un pas lourd sous un silence de plomb, et ils purent entendre son murmure à peine étouffé :

- Ah, les jeunes...

Harold et Merida restèrent un instant statufiés tandis que le chef descendait bruyamment les escaliers de bois brut. Ils se regardèrent alors, et la jeune femme tenta de sourire, sa bouille ronde encore rouge. Harold lui renvoya sa grimace et il lui lança alors sa robe, qui était restée à terre tout le long de la nuit. Il se tourna pour lui donner un peu de pudeur et Merida enfila son vêtement sans prononcer un mot, affreusement gênée.

- Alors... fit Harold en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, toujours dos à la jeune femme. Tu... tu as bien dormi ?

Merida remonta sa robe, se couvrant la poitrine.

- Oui, j'ai passé une très bonne nuit, répondit-elle. J'pense d'ailleurs que j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi !

- C'est génial... !

Il se tut, ne sachant plus quoi dire, quand elle reprit la parole :

- Harold ? Tu pourrais m'aider à lacer ma robe ?

- Ouais, bien sûr.

Il se retourna pour voir Merida de dos qui ramenait ses cheveux roux bouclés pour qu'il puisse lacer sa robe. Il tendit les mains, effleura le tissu doux et le dos fin, et s'appliqua à correctement passer la corde maigre dans les trous correspondants.

- Je voulais dire aussi... fit Merida, hésitante. Que... Enfin... Merci pour la nuit dernière.

- Merci pour quoi ? demanda Harold, souriant légèrement.

- Pour... m'avoir gardée dans ta chambre et... pour... p-pour le reste. Tu vois ?

- Merci à toi aussi...

Il commençait à faire très chaud dans cette pièce, tout à coup. Et Harold se dit qu'il devait mieux arrêter de rougir comme un Cauchemar Monstrueux enflammé s'il voulait ne pas faire de syncope.

Ses doigts finirent alors de lacer la robe tandis que son esprit hurlait de frustration, et Merida relâcha ses cheveux. Un impossible mélange de douceur, de rébellion, de boucles et de feu s'écoula jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle ne se retourna pas. Pas encore.

La main tremblante d'Harold saisit une boucle, l'enroula autour de son annulaire comme une alliance orangée, et il ferma les yeux pour se pencher vers la nuque de la jeune femme et y déposer un baiser timide. Mais à la place de la peau du cou, il rencontra des lèvres humides qui répondirent avec vigueur à son baiser. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors pour que leurs langues s'emmêlent…

- J'ai dit : pas de papouilles ! rugit la voix de Stoïck venant du rez-de-chaussée.

Ils se séparèrent, Merida grommelant de frustration et Harold jurant sourdement, et le jeune homme attrapa son haut vert, l'enfila rapidement et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce. Il s'abstint soudain et, dans l'encadrure de la porte, se retourna.

- Fais ce que tu veux pendant qu'on parle connaissant mon père, ça va sûrement prendre du temps.

Merida eut un sourire légèrement forcé, le drap toujours sur le dos.

- Tout ce que je veux, hein… ? releva-t-elle.

- Mais pas de bêtises ! lança-t-il en descendant les escaliers.

Harold ne se hâta pas et fit mine de longer les murs pour vérifier si son père était là oui, il était au milieu de la pièce et inratable, alors il ne pouvait pas prétexter ne pas l'avoir vu. Marmonnant un autre juron dans sa tête, il traîna les pieds jusqu'à son imposant paternel qui baissait des yeux suspicieux vers lui.

- Salut… papa, fit Harold d'une voix incertaine.

Stoïck ne lui répondit pas et fronça ses épais sourcils roux. Il soupira alors, soudainement fatigué, puis s'assit à la grande table de l'unique pièce du rez-de-chaussée.

Harold imita son geste tout en évitant de croiser le regard de son père.

- Alors, fils… débuta Stoïck maladroitement.

Il y eut un silence, tandis que le grand homme dévisageait son fils et que ce dernier regardait avec une fascination louche une araignée qui tissait sa toile entre deux planches de bois du plafond.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que j'ai vu là-haut ? continua Stoïck.

- Je pense que tu sais déjà, papa.

Harold n'avait pas quitté son regard de l'arachnide. Le chef du village se racla la gorge, bien gêné par ce sujet qu'il n'avait encore jamais traité avec son fils unique.

- Toi et la princesse DunBroch… vous avez… copulé la nuit dernière ?

- Papa ! s'écria Harold en quittant des yeux l'araignée pour se dresser, indigné. C'est dégoûtant comme mot, on dirait un truc de… de… d'animal !

- Alors, vous l'avez fait ou non ?! s'énerva son père, énervé d'être ainsi contredit.

Harold fut coupé dans son élan et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux bruns.

- En fait, je…

- Harold !

- D'accord, d'accord ! … oui.

Stoïck ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou furieux.

- C'est bien, fils, pour tes dix-neuf ans, mais… pourquoi la princesse ?

- Elle s'appelle Merida, papa, riposta Harold. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une princesse que je l'ai choisie. C'est parce que… parce que c'est elle. Elle est juste… magnifique, indisciplinée, glorieuse, et, les dieux le savent, horripilante mais elle est surtout Merida, et ça, ça c'est quelque chose que j'aime. Je l'aime.

Stupéfait, Stoïck en perdit ses mots. Puis il se gratta la barbe dans un geste qu'il voulait nonchalant.

- Vous allez quand même devoir le dire à ses parents, dit-il. Et si vous deux avez réellement dormi ensemble hier, vous devez vous rendre compte des conséquences. Si la princesse est enceinte… vous allez devoir vous marier.

- Merida ne sera pas enceinte, assura Harold.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Je sais pas. Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Fils, c'est très sérieux!

- Mais je sais, Papa !

- Tu n'avais pas des vues sur Astrid il y a quelques années ?

- Papa…

- Harold !

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Astrid est mon amie… On s'est juste bécotés une fois ou deux, mais c'est tout !

- Fils !

- Père !

- Tu vas aller voir le roi et la reine de DunBroch avec la princesse et leur faire comprendre votre bêtise !

- Papa… ! Je t'en prie, pourquoi –

- Parce que c'est tout et tu le fais !

- Papa, par Th –

- Il n'y a pas de "Thor" qui tienne ! Tu iras en Écosse avec elle, et Astrid vous accompagnera.

- Mais je… Attends, p-pourquoi Astrid ?!

- Harold, tais-toi. Tu parles trop.

- Mais –

- SILENCE !

Harold ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, puis, bien malgré lui, se plia aux ordres de son père. Même s'il maugréait sourdement dans sa barbe inexistante.

Mais il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

Car il savait qu'il l'aimait, sa farouche princesse guerrière.

* * *

_L'amour est une étoile lointaine_  
_ Qui nous guide dans la nuit incertaine_  
_ L'amour est un soleil brûlant_  
_Éclairant nos vies indéfiniment_


End file.
